


Rough

by JinnieJinnie



Category: bts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Marking, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Minor Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Rough Sex, Smut, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Yoongi feels bad | jimin cheers him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinnieJinnie/pseuds/JinnieJinnie
Summary: Yoongi has a habit of getting rough, and park jimin cant get enough.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 47





	Rough

"Oh fuck." 

"Hyung I told you its fiiiine!" 

"Jimin, look at yourself!"

Jimin did as yoongi instructed, he stood in front of his vanity mirror.  
And he looked at himself.

Deep purple bruises littered his stomach. Scarlet finger marks lined the small boys hips and wrists as well.  
His eyes traveled down to his thighs, scattered with bite marks.

"Yoongi, I'm telling you it's fine, you know I like it when you're rough." Jimin ran a hand through his blonde hair, trying to smoothe it down. The bruises on his wrists had only a dull throb as he observed them. 

The older boy walked toward him, lacing his arms gently around his small waist and pulling him close. Soft in a way only Jimin would ever really see. Long fingers ghosted over the bruises on Jimins hips and he shuddered.

"I'm sorry.." yoongi whispered against his neck. The hot breathe making him crane his head upwards, exposing more of his flesh.  
The dark haired man took the opportunity to pepper him with kisses, trailing down his back.

"T-tickles..ah!" Jimin gasped loudly as he felt yoongis slick tongue glide up his spine in one smooth motion.

"I'm sorry for being too rough, but.." the older boy paused and stared at jimin in the mirror through hooded eyes. "You look so hot like this too.." further proving his point, yoongi pressed himself against jimins soft thighs, hard and aching once more.

Jimin grinned at how cute his hyung was when he got excited.  
Spinning around to face the black haired man, jimin bat his eyes a few times and looked up at him.

"We still have some time before practice."  
Before he had the chance to share the rest of his ideas with the rapper, he was on the bed behind them.

Shutting his eyes tight, anticipating his lovers hunger and need, he was surprised when gentle hands roamed his sides instead.  
Yoongi massaged small circles into his skin, leaning down to press light kisses into the dancers collar bone. Although jimin squirmed for friction against the older boy, suga simply kept his slow loving pace. 

"Yoongi please, please, please touch me, I need more of you please-" he whined as the kisses began littering his thighs, all too close to his now leaking cock. He strained his hips, feeling the swollen head of his member graze yoongis cheek.

"God, yoongi just do SOMETHING plea- oh holy shit-" jimin was silenced as he suddenly felt his cock hit the back of yoongis throat.

With his hands still roaming Jimins body gently, yoongi slowly slid his hands underneath the boy in front of him, humming around the cock in his mouth as he lightly squeezed the younger mans ass. He loved the way jimins back arched every time he went a little too deep, the boy was addictive. Struggling to contain the urge to fuck him into the mattress was getting harder by the second, metaphorically and physically.

The rapper skillfully pleased his lover with his tongue, as his finger began prodding at his entrance, already loosened from their previous rounds.  
Slowly, he pressed two of his long fingers in, groaning at the way the younger man took them.

This drove the singer over the edge. 

He came forcefully, shooting into his hyungs throat as he nearly screamed in pleasure.  
Suga felt his cock twitch against the bed sheets as jimin tightened around his fingers, swallowing everything the boy gave him.

Finally, suga pulled off with a slick pop, smirking at him fondly.

Jimin was a panting mess, hair stuck with sweat to his forehead as he came down from his high. Yoongi got off of the bed and gripped his throbbing erection, giving it a few quick strokes before spilling onto the younger mans stomach.

Giggling lightly, Jimin stared fondly at the other blissed out expression.  
"We've gotta get ready now hyung~"  
He attempted to sit up, wincing at the newfound soreness. 

Yoongi quickly got up and grabbed a spare towel, gently cleaning off the younger man. Carefully brushing the purple markings on him remorsefully.  
Jimin sensed the lingering looks on his body, the guilt lacing the older man's expression.  
Suddenly, the small boy pulled the rapper onto himself, immediately latching his teeth into the pale mans neck. He nipped gently and repeated the motion down to yoongi's prominent collar bones, leaving deep colored Marks in his path.  
Biting his lip to subdue his moans, the black haired boy shut his eyes as his neck was devoured in sloppy kisses. He was sure there would be no way to hide these.

"There." Jimin looked up him, placing a kiss onto his boyfriends jaw, in awe over his cute expression, "now we're even."


End file.
